Gine: Mother of Goku
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: Gine; The Mother of Goku, and one of the last Saiyans in the universe. This is her tale, the tale of her journey to reunite with her sons and fight the evil that is Frieza's clan, along the way many things will come to pass; not all may be expected.
1. Chapter 1

[Age 737]

* * *

In the vast, nigh, endless void that was space: above Planet Vegeta, one lone Saiyan warrior stood against the hordes of the tyranical Frieza's army. Flying forward with undying determination this lone warrior known as Bardock punched and kicked his way through all who stood against him, taking on a seemingly endless horde of alien lifeforms. Battered and bruised; his trademark red headband flowing down behind him and his green Saiyan battle armor heavily damaged, Bardock grated his teeth in frustration. More and more soldiers crowded around him with each passing second, but Bardock was ready to kill them all if they were foolish enough to challenge him like the rest. As Bardock held his bloody left arm, the crimson liquid streaming down from his wounds, a mysterious purple aura briefly flickered over each one of Frieza's soldiers: their eyes glowing deep red for a fraction of a second. The lone Saiyan narrowed his eyes and grated his teeth as the underlings of the tyrant inched ever closer.

"FRIEZA!" Bardock exclaimed at the top of his lungs, calling the Tyrant forth from his spaceship that floated before Bardock above a doomed Planet Vegeta. Bardock's aura flared up, a blue wave of energy engulfing him whole as he prepared to fight the Frieza force henchmen around him. A mysterious flash of light suddenly appeared behind the brave Bardock, a sign he was not alone on this battlefield. No longer would he fight this hopeless battle alone. Briefly glancing over his shoulder: Bardock met the gaze of his new and unknown ally.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Planet Vegeta, flying through the depths of space away from the doomed planet at their fastest possible speed was a single Saiyan woman around 20 years of age. With short and unkempt black hair and black eyes, the iconic traits of a Saiyan, she had a surprisingly gentle face to contrast with her warrior race origins: but it was filled with rivalling determination and sorrow today. This Saiyan woman wore battle armor completely identical to Bardock's; with a light green and black paint job with gold straps over the shoulders and two flaps around the waist, along with red sweat bands over her forearms, which reached from her wrists to her elbows. The same boots Bardock wore were also on her feet. One notable differences in attire being that she wore a blue sleeveless and long legged jumpsuit akin to what Vegeta would wear during the Majin Buu saga. An old model, green lensed, scouter was placed over her left eye. The Saiyan woman looked behind her, towards Planet Vegeta as she flew away, thinking back to prior Bardock's last stand... the last time she felt she might ever see him.

* * *

Bardock stumbled into his household, bloody and beaten; his armor broken and a deep scar acoss his left cheek. He rested up against a wall off to the side, taking a few deep breaths as he looked around wearily. He was tired from a prior battle.

"Bardock, is that you?" A woman's voice called out from a doorway across the room, that very same Saiyan woman walking through said door and then stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Bardock. "What happened!?" The Saiyan woman rushed towards Bardock and helped him to the living room couch: setting him down to rest.

"Frieza..." Bardock coughed as the Saiyan woman laid him down on the couch.

"Frieza...? What do you mean?" The Saiyan questioned, raising her left brow with intrigue.

"Gine... I want you to leave Planet Vegeta... follow Kakarot's pod... don't worry about Raditz, he is with Prince Vegeta on some far away rock, he'll be perfectly fine, they're far away from here..." Bardock replied. Gine was this Saiyan woman's name.

"Bardock, what's going on? What do you mean Kakarot's pod?" Gine responded, her tone inching away from concern.

"He's been sent away to a distant planet on the grounds of an infiltration mission..." Bardock was cut off when Gine's rage exploded. He was about to get a painful taste of such wrath...

"YOU SENT OUR SON AWAY WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE OR CONSENT!?" Gine burst out, slapping Bardock around the face and leaving a distinct red mark. Bardock held his face in seering pain and immediately jumped away from Gine as her aura flared up and she clenched her fists while grating her teeth, her tail waving to and through behind her as her eyes twitched. Fear gripped Bardock as Gine hung over him: having slightly elevated herself off of the ground to intimidate her husband.

"Wait will you!" Bardock pleeded, Gine held the distinction of being the only person that ever made Bardock feel fear; coincidentally akin to Goku's future wife Chi Chi, Gine's future daughter-in-law. Gine narrowed her eyes and waited to hear Bardock out. "It was a ruse of mine to get him away from Planet Vegeta! I had him sent out by some scientists, explaining that I wasn't happy with his Power Level and wanted to see if he could handle such a weak planet... It is only 1 after all... but anyway, he's safe and that's what matters." Bardock explained. Gine's aura slowly died down and she began to regain her compusure whilst floating back onto the ground.

"That's surprisingly 'soft' coming from you." Gine folded her arms and slightly smiled. Bardock chuckled weakly and shuck his head.

"You rubbed off on me." Bardock defended.

"But what is going on?" Gine inquired, folding her arms.

"It's Frieza... he intends to destroy Planet Vegeta and kill us all, I have to stop him... he already killed my squad, my friends... all of them..." Bardock bowed his head in sadness. A silence fell upon the room.

"Bardock..." Gine bowed her head too.

"It's ok, I'm going to kill that tyrant! But I want you away from here just in case I can't save everyone..." Bardock replied, standing up and adjusting his own red sweat bands.

"I want to fight with you." Gine insisted, standing directly in front of Bardock and clenching her fists.

"No! You go and find Raditz and Kakarot, if I fail, it's up to you three and Prince Vegeta." Bardock retorted.

"But..." Gine was cut off by Bardock.

"We're not discussing this." Bardock insisted, passing a green Scouter from a table over to Gine, who after taking it placed it over her left eye.

"Ok..." Gine nodded solemly. Bardock gave his wife one last hug. "I'll find them." Gine spoke to Bardock as they embraced.

"I know... now for the first time in my life... I've got a planet to save." Bardock let go of his wife and tightened the headband around his head, Gine nodding to Bardock.

"Let's go..." Gine followed up.

* * *

Gine continued to fly through the emptyness of space, Planet Vegeta becoming more distant with each passing second as she continued on. A sudden bright flash of light illuminated from behind Gine to catch her attention; immediately making her look over her shoulder as her tail uncurled from around her waist and she froze up. Planet Vegeta was being torn apart; cracking up before inevitably exploding as a giant ball of energy crashed into it. Frieza's Supernova attack. Gine trembled in fear at what she saw, shivering as she looked on at the dying planet she had called home: a safe haven to raise her sons and live with Bardock in a rarely seen bond between Saiyan couples, wiped out in the blink of an eye and all but wiping out the Saiyan race.

"BAAARDOCK!" Gine screamed out as Planet Vegeta exploded along with its moon, reaching out with her right arm hopelessly before being blown back and sent hurling through the void of space further and further by the resulting shockwave of Planet Vegeta's end. "Bardock..." Gine muttered, closing her eyes, making no attempt to stop herself as the shockwave pushed her back.

* * *

[Earth]

* * *

Deep within a crater, a slightly damaged Saiyan pod in the cente, was a young Saiyan baby with spiky black hair identical to Bardock ,crying to itself at being all alone with no idea where it was. From the bushes near the crater stepped out an old man with white hair and a beard. Stepping down into the crater and picking up the Saiyan child, the old man known as Gohan looked at the mysterious boy with a monkey tail curiously.

"I can't just leave you out here like this... I'll take you home and get you cleaned up and clothed... but what am I going to call you?" Gohan spoke to the child, who looked at him with confusion. "I know... Goku. I'll call you Goku." Gohan smiled, the Saiyan baby laughing and clapping upon hearing his new name. "Son Goku it is." Gohan beemed with joy.

And so the hero of Earth, Son Goku, came to be... in a naming sense... but this is not his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

[Age 755]

* * *

[Frieza Planet 419]

* * *

In the bustling streets of a futuristic city, an array of alien life, which were the citizens of Frieza, Planet 419 made their way through, each one continuing on and on with their daily lives.

* * *

In the marketplace in the east sector of the city, a familiar Saiyan woman entered into a small shop. The shop specialised in engineering and machinery, not all business there was on the right side of the law; then again, when was Frieza's business ever on the 'right' side? A Namekian clothed in purple pants with a yellow sash and a white scarf wrapped around his neck looked up from his seat to see his sudden new customer. The Saiyan woman was currently busy looking around at the pieces of machinery laying on the shelves and stacked up in the corners. The Namekian closely studied her at the same time: the iconic Saiyan tail catching his attention though he wasn't entirely sure why at the time. Gine turned her head and looked over to the Namekian, an expression devoid of emotion was on her face. The Namekian stood up from his seat and smiled.

"What'cha buying, stranger?" The Namekian spoke, a thick accent on him: akin to a grissled Jeice. Gine walked over to the counter, looking at the shelves on her way before stopping and looking at the Namekian again. "You one of Frieza's soldiers? I assure you, I'm on the right side of the law here sir, urr, ma'am. nothing to worry about." The Namekian smiled, trying to hide his fear. Gine frowned slightly, her Scouter scanning the Namekian in secret.

"I'm not with Frieza." Gine stated.

"Oh, so, you acquired that armor from some underground place. Heh, I'll guess I should open up ALL branches of my business to you now, anything in particular you looking for?" The Namekian inquired. Gine nodded.

"I need some engine and fusion drive parts for a Saiyan attack ball." Gine informed.

"A Saiyan attack ball?" The Namekian was mildly surprised. Gine waved her tail behind her, the Namekian noticing her clue. "Oh..." The Namekian's realisation suddenly hit. "I'll give you a discount if you promise you won't hurt me." The Namekian offered. Gine frowned again.

"Why would I hurt you?" Gine asked.

"Well... uh... I've heard... stories... about Saiyans." The Namekian rubbed the back of his head.

"And they're probably all true." Gine non-chalently replied.

"R... right. Ok, I'll give 'em to ya for free. You ain't the biggest fan of Frieza by the look of it either, so considering you're a Saiyan and so and so... it's all on the house." The Namekian nervously smiled.

"Heh, good to see there are some gentlemen left." Gine smirked. The Namekian nodded and headed off to find the parts Gine required. Gine turned around and leaned on the counter as she began looking around the room to pass the time.

* * *

A short while later Gine was walking down the back streets of the city, a sack full of parts over her shoulder as she walked along; tail wrapped around her waist and head down. As she walked passed an open bar her attention was caught by a couple of Frieza's soldiers sat at the bar counter. Gine stopped, took a couple of steps back and looked over at the aliens. One was an alien akin to Appule, and the other to Jeice.

"You hear about that rumour of a Saiyan on some backwater planet, the boss wants a team to go check it out." Raz, the name of the Appule looking alien, spoke. His friend, named Kuwi, nodded. "What's the big deal with those Saiyans?" Raz continued. Gine was now sat down on a seat along from the duo, sipping away at her own drinking and casually looking over to the the two.

"Sounds like quite the mission, where we heading?" Gine spoke up.

"Sector 32X, north quadrent." Raz replied without looking over. He took a sip of his drink and then decided to take a look at who he was talking to. Gine's Scouter beeped and displayed information to her as Raz and Kumi froze up, looking at her spiky black hair and monkey tail which was waving up and down behind her. Gine took another sip of her drink, finishing it off.

"10, 000 and 8000... not bad for you guys, especially for the Frieza force." Gine put her glass down. "But I'm on 95, 000. You should train some time, works wonders..." Gine smirked.

"Are... are you a... Saiyan?" Kumi stuttered.

"Bingo." Gine roze her left hand and blasted Raz to pieces with just a single ki blast. Kuwi jumped up from his seat and charged at Gine, who blocked his kick with her elbow and shuck her head, sighing a little. Gine stood up, Kuwi's leg still clashing with her elbow.

"I'm screwed ain't I?" Kuwi gulped.

"Right in the down under." Gine smirked, kicking him into the air and blasting him into oblivion with a Full Power Energy Wave, which also destroyed a good chunk of the building's ceiling. Picking up her sack of parts for her space pod, Gine left a small amount of money on the counter as she walked out, the bartender trembling behind the bar. Gine wasn't violent by nature unlike her fellow Saiyans. Naturally she was actually a calm and collected person with compassion; a trait that Goku and his two sons Gohan and Goten would go on to inherit, but ever since the destruction of Planet Vegeta; the death of Bardock, and near enough the extinction of the entire Saiyan race Gine had changed. Something had snapped. For the first time in her life she wanted to fight, she trained hard while on her adventures and fought Frieza's forces whenever possible, all so that she could make the universe safer for Kakarot and Raditz for the eventual day she would find them. Still, given the right circumstances you could easily see her kinder self...

* * *

Out in the grassy wastelands of Frieza Planet 419, after many hours of working on her space pod Gine took a sigh of relief and stretched her arms as she looked at her refurbished pod, the space pod now fit for space travel once again. Gine folded her ams and thought to herself.

"That Saiyan those fools mentioned... It has to be either Raditz or Kakarot." Gine mumbled. The wind blew past her as she stood back up. "Have I really become so strong...?" Gine wondered to herself. "I never cared about strength, I was never like the others... heh, I still remember that meat factory like it was yesterday to... how things have changed, right Bardock? I miss you so much..." Gine looked up into the sky, a weak smile on her face. "Heh, talking to myself again, I'm losing it." Behind her in the distance, along the rows of rocky spires, Frieza soldiers landed and looked to Gine. Gine frowned and looked over her shoulder at the soldiers who had come to fight her, she counted at least 45. "Well, guess they don't get many tourists..." Gine smirked. The Frieza soldiers let out battle crys and began to fly towards Gine: each one blasting off at full speed. Gine turned around and cracked her knuckles. "What a waste of my time..." Gine sighed, blasting off into the sky at super speed to face her foes, the ground cracking up upon her takeoff and her blue aura flaring up as she flew through the air. "And a waste of lives."


	3. Chapter 3

Gine punched straight through the chest of one of the Frieza soldiers, leaving a gaping hole in said soldier. Gine pulled out her arm from the unlucky sod and then roundhouse kicked him away, sending him spiralling towards a rock spire and crashing straight into it, and a couple of other soldiers along the way. Gine's aura flared up as she looked around at her startled foes, contempt on her face.

"Is this all?" Gine frowned. More soldiers flew at her as their auras left a trail of energy behind them. Gine perfectly dodged and counterd each blow the weak soldiers through at her, none of them even coming close to Gine's own power and speed. Gine elbowed the soldier behind her and sent him flying into his comrades; punched another in the gut and kicked him into his ally next to him, and then punched another Frieza soldier in the chest before blasting him away with a ki blast, sending him flying into a spire and causing it to crumble and encase him in a tomb of rubble. Gine folded her arms as more soldiers flew closer. Nimbly dodging a kick directed at her head from behind, Gine grabbed ahold of a soldiers leg and snapped it before swinging him around by the leg and sending him flying into a couple of his friends before blasting them with a Full Power Energy Wave. Gine flew down to the ground and folded her arms again. One soldier attempted to drop kick her but she backflipped away before jump kicking off of a boulder and punching straight through the soldier; dashing forward in a stream of energy and punching and kicking her way through a group of Frieza soldiers, uppercutting the last one into the air and flying after him so fast it was like she had teleported behind him, following up by roundhous kicking him into a spire and blocking his friend's attack with her elbow, Gine turning around and grabbing their fist. Twisting his arm, Gine threw the Frieza soldier away and then blasted him into oblivion along with 10 of his allies with a Full Power Energy Volley; the array of ki blasts obliterating every soldier. Another attempted to kick Gine in the back only for Gine to reappear behind him and kick him in the back; Gine flying after him and punching the soldier in the jaw. "Prepare yourself." Gine warned the dazed soldier. With a barrage of lightning fast strikes as they flew through air, Gine had the soldier perfectly on the ropes, ending her unrelenting assault with a punch to the gut followed up by a kick to the head that sent the soldier crashing into the ground below. Two more soldiers rushed Gine from both sides, the Saiyan perfectly countered every strike from the duo, ending their futile attempt with a sweep kick that had them spinning in the air before she unleashed two Full Power Energy Waves from both hands, obliterating both soldiers. One more soldier made a bee line for Gine, unleashing a barrage of punches at her; which Gine effortlessly blocked with her hands, he must have thrown at least a 100 punches before Gine kneed him in the stomach and then blasted him away with a ki blast. Two more dashed at Gine from behind, only for Gine to reappear behind them and smash their heads together. This time a large group, at least 15, swarmed Gine and each unleashed a volley of attacks on the lone Saiyan woman. Gine exploded with energy; the shockwave from her aura suddenly flaring up sending every soldier flying back. Gine followed up by spinning around while firing a Full Power Energy Volley, obliterating every soldier. Gine flew down to the ground once more and pulled the red forearm band on her left arm up slightly to secure it, one last Frieza soldier making a mad dash for Gine. Gine raised her fist and he collided with it from behind, Gine turned around as the stunned soldier hovered, dazed, in the air. With one punch to the crotch Gine sent him flying into a rock spire, which then crumbled down upon him. As Gine walked away from the battlefield she threw a lone ki blast over her shoulder and towards the rubble of the rock spire, creating an explosion with a 20 metre radius behind Gine as she casually walked away, tail waving behind her.

* * *

Gine walked back up to her attack ball and opened up the door, looking behind her at the wasteland now littered with bodies; rubble, and smoking craters. Gine sighed and shuck her head, climbing into the pod and activating all systems: the interfaces and screens inside lighting up and the engine powering up.

"What a waste..." Gine muttered as the door closed. Gine's pod powered up fully and with a burst of speed blasted off into the sky, and then the cold depths of space; Gine entering co-ordinates in on the ship's autopilot. Gine sighed and took off her Scouter, sitting back and resting as the pod flew through the void of space, Gine thinking solemly to herself as the stars passed her by. As Gine rested thoughts of Kakarot and Raditz filled her mind, bringing a smile to her face as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gine's space pod flew towards a large unknown planet with a reddish atmosphere and two moons orbiting around it. The attack ball began to fly directly into an asteroid field, alarms blasting out and waking up Gine from her slumber: who looked around frantically in confusion after jolting up. She looked out of the pod's window in horror...

"An asteroid field!? Stupid damn autopilot!" Gine exclaimed, taking direct control of her attack ball after putting on her Scouter. Just as she got complete control another alarm went off, alerting Gine to an oncoming asteroid; but it was already too late. Before Gine could react the asteroid collided with her pod and sent it hurling into another larger asteroid, which in turn sent the pod spiraling out of control and hurling towards the unknown planet in a fiery burst of speed as Gine screamed out from inside her pod.

* * *

Not long later, in a still smoking crater: Gine's attack ball was burning and broken, having crashed down onto the planet. Gine wearily climbed out of the crater; blood trailing down her face and bruises covering her body, her armor scuffed and Scouter yet surprisingly near enough intact except for a bit of dust from the ground. Gine crawled along the floor weakly before passing out and laying on the ground in defeat. Before she fully lost counciousness; Gine's blurred vision could barely make out a lone figure heading towards her.

"Da... Damn it..." Gine groand before closing her eyes and letting the darkness overtake her.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Kakarot, dressed in just an orange nappie, crawled along the floor of Bardock's household. Gine kneeling down in front of him and patting her hands on her legs to help influence Kakarot to crawl towards her, a smile on her face as she did so.

"Come on Kakarot, come to mummy!" Gine cheered her son on, patting her legs as she kneeled down. Kakarot laughed happily and picked up his pace: crawling ever faster towards Gine. As Kakarot finally reached his mother, Gine picked him up and cuddled him, rubbing the baby's spiky black hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's my boy." Gine smiled at her baby boy. The door to the house opened up and in walked a young Raditz, around 4 years of age, dressed in his brown Saiyan armor.

"I'm home mom..." Raditz called out.

"Over here Raditz, I'm just playing with Kakarot." Gine replied.

"Why? That won't make him stronger." Raditz rolled his eyes.

"He's just a baby, and I'll play with my baby boy if I want too. Besides, you enjoyed playing with your mommy as a baby..." Gine chuckled, rubbing Raditz's head with a smirk, she knew he didn't like 'softness'. Raditz grated his teeth and frowned, folding his arms and looking away.

"Where's dad?" Raditz inquired.

"Your father is out on a mission." Gine informed.

"Why doesn't he ever take me?" Raditz moand.

"Because you're not strong enough yet." Gine replied.

"Hey! Take that back mom!" Raditz snapped.

"Why? Are you the one with a power level of 8000 in this household?" Gine put her left hand on her hip as she held Kakarot in her right and looked at Raditz with an unamused, questioning stare. Raditz bowed his head.

"No mom..." Raditz sighed.

"Exactly. Now look after Kakarot while I go and put on dinner." Gine placed Kakarot down on the floor and rubbed the baby Saiyan's head before walking off into the kitchen of the household. Kakarot crawled over to his older brother's right leg and looked up at him with a smile.

"What?" Raditz judgefully looked down upon his baby brother. Kakarot laughed and clapped his hands. "Humph, must be impressed by my imposing battle armor and good looks." Raditz chuckled to himself. "Try an' keep up when you grow up Kakarot, because I'll be the one to beat." Raditz smirked at his baby brother, who laughed and clapped as Raditz spoke. "Oh yeah, I'm quite the comedian too, try and remember that." Raditz followed up.

"You know Kakarot can't fully understand you right?" Gine called out from the kitchen.

"Gah... uh... yeah..." Raditz didn't think his mother could hear his little rant.

"Ok, just so we're clear." Gine chuckled. Raditz walked over to the kitchen door and Kakarot crawled alongside him, laughing happily to himself as he looked up at his older brother.

"Hey mom, if you have a power level of 8000, why aren't you out fighting with dad?" Raditz inquired.

"I used to back in the day. But I was never really the fighting type, your father actually used to save me quite a bit; he's quite the hero when he wants to be. Besides, I got most of my power from Zenkai boosts." Gine informed.

"Oh." Raditz nodded.

"Still, if you want some training from your mom, I'll be happy to oblige." Gine chuckled. Raditz rubbed his head and looked around.

"Heh, I'll think about it." Raditz replied.

* * *

Gine slowly opened her eyes to a dim light, closing them again before opening them once more and rubbing them with her arm. Sitting up Gine found herself in a medium sized bed, a white quilt over her and a table with medicine and herbs next to the bed she found herself in to the left. Gine looked around in curiosity; seeing her battle armor, arm bands, and scouter laid out on a larger table in the middle of the room. Gine pushed herself up out of bed and realised she was only in her jumpsuit and boots.

"Where am I...?" Gine questioned. She walked over to an open window and saw the clear red sky outside; a large yellow sun shining down upon the world, and an overall rocky landscape outside with patches of green grass in places. Gine folded her arms and frowned, confused and curious about her whereabouts. The wooden door to the room opened up and a mysterious figure stepped into the room. Gine looked over her shoulder only to be shocked by what she saw. Another Saiyan. This Saiyan was male; around 21 years old, and with spiky black hair very akin to Vegeta only with a few small bangs over his head, and his hair wasn't receeding either. The young Saiyan's tail waved behind him and he was dressed in a full body blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Gine turned around and stared at him. "Where am I? Why is my armor on that table? Who are you?" Gine bombarded the Saiyan with questions, stepping towards him with a small frown upon her face. The younger Saiyan backed up and waved his arms in protest.

"Please, I didn't do anything if that is what you think! I found you out in the wasteland next to a space pod and I took you back here. I wouldn't have done anything either, I'm not that kind of guy and you're way stronger than I am, I know you'd kill me in an instant." The Saiyan protested.

"Ok then. But who are you?" Gine's frown lessened and she continued to question the Saiyan.

"My name is Tarble." The Saiyan informed, taking a half bow.

"Sounds familear, I just don't know why..." Gine muttered.

"You had a pretty bad crash out there." Tarble noted.

"Humph, I've been in worser situations." Gine non-chalently shrugged.

"I'm sure you have, I've never seen a Power Level like yours, I've only got one of 14,000. My dad banished me because I was a weak child without any potential, oh how'd I'd like to him to see me now, but even still, I'm nothing to you." Tarble replied.

"Yeah well I'm not trying to impress anyone." Gine responded.

"May I ask why you came to this planet, ma'am?" Tarble inquired.

"Heh, I was actually looking for a rumoured Saiyan, guess you're the one..." Gine informed.

"You... you were looking for me?" Tarble questioned.

"No, I'm looking for my sons, I thought maybe you'd of been one of them." Gine replied.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, ma'am." Tarble bowed his head.

"Not your fault at all, oh and don't call me ma'am, I'm not that old." Gine mildly smiled.

"Oh, ok. Can I ask your name?" Tarble inquired.

"I'm Gine." Gine informed.

"Nice to meet you Gine." Tarble held out his hand for a handshake, Gine staring at him for a couple of seconds. Tarble was going to retract his handshake after thinking she didn't want to partake in one, but then Gine took ahold of his hand at the last second.

"Yeah, you to Tarble." Gine smiled. Tarble nodded and smiled back.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my wife." Tarble smiled, walking towards the door.

"Wife?" Gine was slightly amazed, she didn't think there'd be another Saiyan on this planet.

"Yeah, come on, you look hungry as well." Tarble replied, walking out of the room. Gine looked out of the bedroom window one last time before following Tarble out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A lone spaceship near identical to the ones Frieza and his father King Cold owned drifted through the empty void that was space; this notable ship however had a brown paint job where the others would have had yellow.

* * *

In the dimly lit control room of the ship, a shadowy figure sat in a small hover chair, banging their tail, which was a light shade of pink and ended in a brown tip, against the side of the chair gently and with rythme: the figure resting their head on their hand as they looked out into the void of space from the control room window.

"My lord, we have discovered something that may peak your interest." An alien soldier informed, having walked up to the figure sat in the hover chair.

"Go on..." The figure spoke in an eerily calm; composed and elegant manner, grinning to reveal well looked after white teeth. The soldier nodded.

* * *

Gine stood in the living room of Tarble and his wife's house, trying her best to hide her astonishment upon meeting Tarble's wife; a small alien creature with pale skin, a rounded head, and small black eyes. This alien creature clothed in a purple dress with white gloves and purple boots.

"This is my wife, Gure." Tarble happily introduced Gure to Gine. Gure smiled and bowed before Gine. Gine quickly bowed in response, not being one to be rude, especially to those that had come to her aid.

"It is an honor to meet another Saiyan." Gure spoke.

"Oh no, the honor is mine, I can not thank you and your husband enough for what you have done for me." Gine nervously replied.

"Please, join us for dinner." Gure offered.

"It would be an honor." Gine smiled, taking another bow. Gure smiled and nodded, showing Gine to the dinner table, where two seats at a size suitable for a Saiyan were placed along with smaller chairs at a size suitable for one of Gure's race. Gine sat down at her seat as Tarble and Gure sat on the other side of the table.

"I know it is a trait of the Saiyans to have large appetites, and my dear Tarble is no different, I hope that you enjoy this feast that I have prepared." Gure smiled.

"Thank you very much." Gine smiled back. Gure nodded.

"This is some of the finest food on our Planet; Planet Tech-Tech." Gure informed as she prepared to eat. As they began to tuck into their meals, with Gine eating with manners despite being a Saiyan, as not to give a bad impression to Gure and Tarble, talk turned to Gine herself.

"So Gine, exactly why are your sons missing?" Tarble inquired.

"Well, it's to do with the destruction of our home, Planet Vegeta." Gine informed.

"Planet Vegeta!? Tell me, do you know if my brother is well, his name is Vegeta, our father was the Saiyan king." Tarble exclaimed, fear in his voice. Gine went wide eyed upon hearing this.

"You're... you're related to Prince Vegeta!?" Gine stuttered.

"Yes, but my royal roots are inconsequential to me." Tarble replied.

"It's ok, Prince Vegeta is safe and well, I know this because my son; Raditz is with him, and any other Saiyans that might have been with the Prince." Gine informed.

"Thank you... please... continue." Tarble responded.

"My 2nd son, Kakarot, was sent to a distant planet called Earth, he was just a baby at the time. I love both my children, but I know Raditz will be safe with Vegeta, however because of Kakarot's age and isolation I've looked for Earth more than wherever Raditz may be, but I hope to reunite with both of them as soon as possible." Gine continued on.

"I am sorry for your losses, and I hope you do find your sons, truly I do." Gure interjected.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Gine weakly smiled and nodded to Gure. "For the past 18 years I've been searching for Kakarot and Raditz, and every ounce of spare time I ever get I've dedicated to training to become stronger. I never was the fighting type before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, but after Frieza did what he did... I've had no choice but to cast aside my previous descisions. I have to be stronger, not only in the hopes of one day avenging my race and especially my late Bardock, but also for my sons. I want them to live in a peaceful universe, and it's my duty as a mother to gurantee the best for my children... no matter the cost." Gine followed up. Tarble and Gure nodded to Gine.

"You are a very admirable person, and a loving mother." Gure motivated Gine.

"Yes, you make me proud to be a Saiyan. I had my doubts about my heritage before, but you've instilled hope in me now." Tarble followed up.

"Thank you, both of you, very much." Gine smiled.

"The honor is ours." Tarble replied.

* * *

The mysterious figure sat in the hover chair was shrouded by the shadows of the dimly lit control room of the ship. Suddenly they hovered up out of the floating chair, landing in front of the machine and placing their arms behind their back as they stepped out from the shadows with his three-toed feet. The figure revealing themselves to be an alien identical to Frieza in his first form; only that the parts that would be purple on Frieza were brown on him, and his armor had a black and brown paint job. His short tail waved behind him as he looked out into the void of space via the window of his ship, a sly grin developing upon his face.

"So, make that two 'monkeys' father has missed then, and not have them under his boot." The alien chuckled to himself as he viewed the stars in the endless void before him. "Oh this is going to be entertaining, I can already tell..." The alien followed up.


	6. Chapter 6

[Planet Tech-Tech]

* * *

Gine was busy putting on her Saiyan armor and arm bands when her Scouter, which was laid on the table, began to beep sporatically. Gine looked at it curiously and grabbed ahold of it, putting it on over her left eye and studying the data it was showing.

"Huh? What's this...? 100, 000? I must have got a small Zenkai boost from the crash, guess it was a bit more serious than I had imagined. Well the added 5000 is welcome..." Gine smiled, pulling up her right arm-band fully. She looked over to the window of the room, staring out into the horizon. "I'd better go get that damn pod of mine." Gine mumbled. A few seconds afterwards Gure walked into the room.

"Gine, me and Tarble were wondering if you'd like to stay the night? And how ever many more nights you might need to stay afterwards, we'd be happy to oblige." Gure spoke. Gine turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your hospitality." Gine replied. Gure smiled back and nodded.

"Anytime." Gure followed up.

"But there is one thing I have to do first; find my stupid space pod." Gine informed.

"I can have Tarble show you where you crashed, it would save a lot of time." Gure offered.

"Thank you very much, the help is really appreciated." Gine responded. Gure nodded and left the room, Gine looking out of the window one last time.

* * *

A short time later Gine and Tarble were flying through the skies of Planet Tech-Tech, their energy trailing behind them as they flew along. Gine had to slow down quite a bit for Tarble who wasn't close to her power and speed at this point in his life. Tarble was now dressed in Saiyan armor as well as his full body blue jumpsuit, and white gloves and boots. His armor was yellow and white; having large shoulder pads and no flaps around the waist. A blue Scouter was over his left eye.

"You've never looked at a moon, have you?" Gine inquired. Tarble looked over to Gine.

"Once, many years ago. I can only thank my royal heritage for giving me the ability to fully control myself... I used it to save the others from a few space pirates... never again though." Tarble informed.

"Lucky you... I wish it was that simple for me, worst part about it is; I remember everything... Bardock did too..." Gine replied.

"If I can ask... what was Bardock like?" Tarble nervously questioned. Gine smiled back.

"Brave, stubborn, prideful... like any other Saiyan... heroic, charming, and caring... unlike most other Saiyans. He alone stood against Frieza on the day he destroyed Planet Vegeta and all but made our race extinct, he took it upon himself to save the others from their fate and he fought to his dying breath, that was how Bardock was... but you can't change fate..." Gine thought back, hiding a single tear by looking away from Tarble.

"I think you can change fate... and I think Bardock did. Without him, it makes me sad to say, you and your sons might not be here today." Tarble replied. Gine smiled.

"I guess you're right... he did change fate after all..." Gine responded. Tarble nodded.

"Gine, can I ask you something?" Tarble inquired.

"Go ahead." Gine nodded.

"Can... can you train me?" Tarble asked. Gine looked at Tarble with shock: he wanted her to train him. Her, of all Saiyans! She was the one Saiyan who didn't like fighting; the one who left an elite squad to go work in a meat factory, the one Saiyan who would rather play with her children then put them through training, and Tarble wanted to be HER student? Gine struggled for words. "I know I may be weak now, but I think with your mentoring I can become stronger! I want to be stronger for my wife; for the people of this planet, I want to be stronger to protect them, just like Bardock did." Tarble followed up. Gine smiled.

"Alright, if that's your motivation; I'll happily take you as my student." Gine replied.

"Thank you, master!" Tarble exclaimed.

"None of that master stuff, just call me Gine like always." Gine replied.

"Yes mast... Gine." Tarble nodded. Gine smiled and nodded in return, the two Saiyans continuing to fly over the rocky wasteland below, towards where Gine's pod had crashed before.

* * *

Not long after they had found it, Gine easily carried her broken space pod into the workshop of the Tech-Tech village Tarble and Gure lived in, placing it down in front of the engineers inside, who smiled and nodded. Gine smiling and nodding in return before leaving the workshop. Tarble was waiting for Gine when she walked out.

"I've explained to Gure that I'm taking up training and that you'd be my mentor. So, where are we going to train?" Tarble spoke.

"We'll need a good, desolate place not too far from here, anything wide open will do. But first I gotta know if you're ready. Training can be one of the hardest things you'll ever do if you're goal is big enough, and as your mentor I have to be sure you're ready for anything." Gine replied.

"I am! I'll take anything you throw at me, I promise Gine!" Tarble nodded.

"Good, let's go then." Gine smiled, flying off into the sky, Tarble flying after her as fast as he could as they headed for a place that would be good enough for them to train effectively and with no worry of any collatoral damage in the process.

* * *

Not long after they had found such a place, and now Gine was ready to push Tarble to his limits.

"DODGE!" Gine commanded as she dive kicked Tarble not only into a boulder but also straight through it, causing it to crumble to pieces as a result. Gine looked at the stunned Tarble in shock. "DODGE!" Gine exclaimed as she rushed at Tarble and punched him into a plateau. "You gotta dodge, Tarble. I hit you into that mountain so easily." Gine scratched her head as she watched Tarble get back up.

"Actually, that looks more like plateau..." Tarble was cut off when Gine came flying towards him at super speed.

"DODGE!" Gine commanded.

"Oh no..." Tarble gulped. Yet again he was smacked through the environment. Gine flew down to the ground and folded her arms as Tarble stumbled up out of a pile of rubble.

"This is gonna be a long training regime..." Gine muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the course of the next couple of weeks Gine trained Tarble; pushing him to his limits and beyond, their spars were fierce and Gine was no gentle master, Tarble was physically broken at many points, and in many places, but he insisted to push on, defying the strains that training had pushed on him. His power was increasing more than ever, his bloodline allowed for such growth after all: unlocking power he did not think he had. Over the course of the sessions more Tech-Techs had come to watch their 'guardian' Tarble train with this strange new 'super warrior', as they liked to called Gine. Remaining at a safe distance each time, they watched as Gine and Tarble fought, with Gine winning every time: and every time Tarble getting back up for more until his body gave in. But Gine always helped Tarble up and got him home. Fierce but kind was the best way to describe Gine as a mentor. She didn't just train him physically, she trained him mentally too. A little digging showed that underneath Tarble was insecure and full of self doubt, but Gine intended to change that just as much as his power level. She had even taught him a few new techniques; such as the Full Power Energy Wave and the Full Power Energy Volley. The Tech-Techs were amazed at Tarble's new power and even more at Gine; praising her, their children constantly trying to ask her about her adventures. In just a little over two weeks Tarble's Power Level had risen to 20, 000 which was a surprising growth even for a Saiyan. It was just another day for Gine and Tarble, another sparring match and Tarble was now ready to fight with newfound confidence, even if Gine's Power Level was now at around 100, 000. Tarble took a half bow in respect to Gine as they faced each other in the middle of the wasteland, Gine returned the favor.

"Thank you Gine." Tarble spoke as he got into his fighting stance. Gine nodded and smirked, getting into her own fighting stance.

"Let's go at this again." Gine replied.

"Yes." Tarble nodded. Tarble took off at super speed; flying at Gine as his aura flared into action, the ground cracking up where he once stood, dust and small pebbles being sent flying as he flew forward. Gine blocked a punch from Tarble with her elbow the ground exploding around the two of them and creating a small crater while the two pushed back against one another. Dodging a kick to her head and then uppercutting Tarble into the air, Gine flew after him as her own aura flared up and engulfed her. Tarble recovered effortessly and dodged a drop kick from Gine, kicking her towards a rock spire. Gine flipped around in the air and jump kicked off of the spire, flying back towards Tarble. Tarble flew at Gine and both collided with their fists, perfectly countering one another and sending out a shockwave through the air.

"Prepare yourself!" Gine warned. Tarble nodded. Gine unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks; around about 40 to 50 of her lightning fast attacks hit Tarble before he was able to start blocking and countering the rest, the two flying about through the air locked in a fierce duel of blows: until both collided with their elbows. "Getting better." Gine complimented. Tarble smiled. With a swift uppercut Gine knocked Tarble higher up into the air, launching herself up and grabbing his leg and then swinging him around before letting go and sending him flying towards a rock spire. Tarble made a swift recovery and landed with his feet on the side of the spire, taking a sigh of relief: only to be cut short when Gine reappeared infront of him and barely missed Tarble as he jumped out of the way, punching the spire and causing it to crumble to rushed at Gine in an attempt to kick her. Gine spun around in mid-air and blocked the kick with her arm, countering with a sweep kick that forced Tarble off balance. Jumping up, Gine unleashed a combo of rapid kicks to Tarble's chest before roundhouse kicking him towards the ground. Tarble recovered at the last second and backflipped to regain his balance, scraping backwards along the ground. Tarble looked up to see Gine flying towards him. Swiftly blocking her strike with his arm, the ground cracked around them and chunks flew up into the air with the resulting shockwave from the impact. Gine smirked and so did Tarble; before the rock chunks had even started to fall back down the two were engaged in a rapid punch out, both countering each other perfectly, Gine quickly ending it with a knee to Tarble's stomach that stunned him before she grabbed his leg and pulled him back towards her, punching him into the ground and causing it to explode on impact and send out even more chunks, the already airborne chunks being blasted away completely. Tarble fought back with a powerful kick that sent Gine flying into the air, Tarble jumping up out of the crater afterwards. His aura flared up as he began to charge his energy, screaming his head off as he powered up and the ground exploded around him. Gine smirked and flew back towards Tarble at super speed. Tarble began to charge up a two handed Full Power Energy wave, somewhat similar to how you'd perform a Kamehameha. Gine charged up her own in her left hand as she flew towards Tarble. "WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR!?" Gine exclaimed to Tarble.

"For those I care about!" Tarble shot back. Gine nodded.

"Then fight at your best!" Gine commanded. Tarble shot forth his two handed Full Power Energy Wave, and Gine short forth her Full Power Energy Wave whilst still flying forward; both beams colliding and destoying the area around the two Saiyans as the beams clashed. Gine kept on flying forward as the two Full Power Energy waves collided, Tarble's beam being pushed back. "You will fight for love and glory! You will live to tell the story! You will always rise again! Don't stop, give it all you got!" Gine continued to motivate Tarble as she effortessly flew forwards while winning the clash. Tarble grated his teeth before letting out a furious scream, his Full Power Energy Wave powering up and now pushing back Gine's beam. "You can win! You can do this! You feel great!" Gine continued, pushing back Tarble's Full Power Energy Wave again.

"I... I can win! I can... do this! I feel great!" Tarble chanted. The Full Power Energy Wave clash overloaded with energy from both sides and exploded, ending the clash in a draw. Gine folded her arms and slowly flew down in front of the exhausted Tarble, who was struggling to stay on his feet in the middle of a small crater.

"Not bad. I was only at 60%, but you did good. Wanna amp it up to 70% tommorow?" Gine spoke. Tarble wearily smiled and nodded, giving in to his exhaustion and falling forwards; only for Gine to catch him with her right arm and hold him in place as Tarble lost counciousness. Gine smiled and shuck her head. "I really am soft..." Gine muttered.

* * *

Later that night Gine was busy getting ready for bed; her Scouter placed on the table along with her Saiyan armor as she pulled off her arm bands. Gine looked out into the night sky filled with stars, the moon not visible to her due to being on the other side of the building at the time, and smiled.

"Night Raditz, night Kakarot..." Gine whispered, walking away from the window as she went back over to her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Gine was stood out in the wastelands atop a lone spire surrounded by the plateaus in the area; arms folded and looking out into the horizon, the rising son greeting her in the early morning of Planet Tech-Tech. The wind was blowing in her direction, her spiky unkempt hair drifting gently in the cool breeze. Gine kept on staring out into the distance as the sun continued to rise and shined down upon the grassy wasteland. Gine's Scouter suddenly began to beep, causing her to direct her attention in the direction of the area around the village where Tarble and Gure lived.

"What the hell...?" Gine muttered, blasting off into the skies above and flying towards the village at super speed, her aura flaring wildly as she flew along.

* * *

The villagers looked out into the distance with mild fright and confusion as the brown spaceship, in which the Frieza look-a-like lived, flew down to an open field outside the village: the landing gears springing into action as it slowly descended. Tarble looked at Gure with as much confusion as everybody else. Without a second thought Tarble flew off to see who had arrived on the planet. Gine was fast approaching the village at the time just as Tarble set off.

* * *

Tarble landed in front of the ship, looking at it curiously. The hatch on the roof of the ship opened up and out flew a group of alien soldiers, who hovered above the ship as they looked down upon Tarble. Rising up slowly from the open hatch of the ship was the Frieza look-a-like and as soon as he appeared Tarble's Scouter overloaded and blew up after he quickly tried to scan him: leaving Tarble in a state of shock. Slowly the Frieza look-a-like hovered down, his feet clanging on the cold metal of his ship as he folded his arms behind his back and looked down upon Tarble.

"Hello." The Frieza look-a-like greeted with an uncomfortably friendly smile.

"Uh... uh... hello..." Tarble nervously responded.

"I was just in the neighbourhood; checking out the houses for sale, getting some groceries, you know just picking up some eggs and milk, oh and I was looking for a few 'monkeys'. Tell me, have you seen any 'monkeys' in the area, good sir?" The Frieza look-a-like toyed with Tarble, who was currently dumbstruck. Gine landed on a plateu behind Tarble and looked over to the ship. Her eyes scanned over the soldiers before landing on their leader. The Frieza look-a-like. Tarble looked over to Gine as she began to tremble. Not out of fear: out of blinding rage. Her aura flared up uncontrollably, the ground cracking around her and her hair flowing wildly in the resulting wind as she grated her teeth.

"FRIEZA!" Gine exploded with rage; flying forward and punching the look-a-like square on in the face, making his head jolt back to the side but he surprisingly remained firmly in place. The Frieza doppleganger chuckled to himself. Gine froze up in a state of confusion as the look-a-like turned his head back to look at her.

"That would be my father." The dopppleganger chuckled, punching Gine away and sending her flying through a row of spires. Tarble looked to the pile of rubble in horror. The Frieza doppleganger wiped a small amount of blood from his lip before raising his hands and smiling. "My name is Kuriza, and I have a Power Level of 300, 000 for those of you wondering. Such as the frightened Saiyan in blue there. About that 'monkey' thing... you've been most helpful." Kuriza chuckled. Gine stumbled up out of the rubble, growling in anger as she clenched her fists.

"I've never seen Gine like this before..." Tarble muttered to himself.

"I'm going... to... KILL YOU!" Gine had completely snapped, letting her Saiyan instincts run wild along with all of the years of pent up anger and a hunger for revenge for what Frieza had taken away from her. Rushing forward Gine unleashed a lightning fast combo upon Kuriza who effortessly blocked each strike before smacking Gine away with his tail. Gine sent tumbling back along the ground before crashing into a boulder.

"Ok, now I know why father had such insubordinate scum wiped from existance..." Kuriza smirked. Gine growled and her aura flared up again, a shockwave sending every piece of rubble around her rocketing away before she burst out of the crater she was in and rushed at Kuriza: only to be punched in the gut by him, cutting off her wind before he roundhouse kicked her into the side of a plateau. "No seriously, you have major issues." Kuriza followed up, folding his arms behind his back again. Tarble nervously got into his fighting stance, willing to fight Kuriza even though he knew it was suicide. Kuriza looked down upon him and chuckled. "Since I've now completely analysed you two Saiyan, I'm going to play a little game." Kuriza grinned.

"What...?" Tarble trembled.

"My subordinates here are going to have a little fun with this planet; starting with that village over there. Since you two monkeys are nothing but a joke, let's see how many you can save. Starting from now, every settlement on this planet is in mortal danger. Do your best, play well and play fair." Kuriza chuckled, walking back inside his ship as more and more soldiers poured out of it.

"You're mad!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Ain't I just?" Kuriza faintly laughed from inside his ship. Tarble dodged out of the way as one soldier unleashed a barrage of ki blasts, distracting Tarble from the fact that squads of soldiers were now flying off in all directions to find other settlements while one group flew towards his. Tarble pulled up Gine from a pile of rubble and put her left arm over his shoulder as he carried her away from the ship. The explosions from his village now catching his attention.

"Gure!" Tarble exclaimed, flying off to help, the beaten Gine in his grasp. Kuriza looked out to the explosions from within his ship: chuckling to himself.

"What wonderful fireworks to commemorate this little game." Kuriza chuckled.

* * *

Tech-Techs ran from their burning homes as a squad of alien soldiers unleashed chaos upon the settlement, Gure helping others to safety before one soldier jumped in her way and prepared to obliterate her with a single ki blast. Tarble arriving just in time to kick the soldier in the face, snapping their neck upon impact and killing them, saving Gure.

"Tarble what's going on!?" Gure questioned.

"One of Frieza's clan... get the others far away from here, I'm going to hold 'em off." Tarble informed.

"What about Gine?" Gure inquired.

"Take her to the Supreme Elder, she's severely injured... I'm fighting this one alone." Tarble replied.

"But..." Gure rebelled.

"Go!" Tarble shot back. Gure understanding he was deadly serious and running off to help Gine out of the village. More soldiers flew down and surrounded Tarble as his aura flared up, the ground cracking beneath him. The soldiers laughed at him as he stood his ground.

"Alright kid, you can die for free." One soldier chuckled. Tarble growled.

"I'm going to kill you all..." Tarble retorted as 20 soldiers surrounded him completely. They began to circle around Tarble in a mocking fashion, preparing to fight. Tarble's aura sparked up once again, sending out a concussive blast that knocked the soldiers back a little. "Let's go." Tarble growled, blasting off towards one of the soldiers in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Tarble punched one soldier straight through a building only to be grabbed from behind by another by surprise, with a 2nd rushing at him to punch him in the gut. Tarble flipped the soldier over his head and had his friend punch him in the back: launching himself backwards after kicking the two away. The young Saiyan jump kicked off a building wall and punched straight through a third soldier, dodging a kick from another and blasting him away before swirling around and unleashing a Full Power Energy Volley on a group of four, obliterating them completely. The remaining 13 soldiers looked at each other with slight alarm: another rushing at Tarble only to have his attack blocked and then his neck snapped as Tarble reappeared behind him. Tarble landed on the ground again and looked around at his remaining foes with confidence in his abilities. As the soldiers hovered around in the air a mysterious purple aura suddenly engulfed them, their eyes glowing blood red as their new fiery purple auras waved frantically around them. Tarble looked at them with confusion as they all began to laugh, Tarble grated his teeth and clenched his fists, getting back into a fighting stance: ready for them to attack him. Just one soldier overpowered Tarble now after rushing at him, punching him through a building and blowing it up with a single ki blast. Tarble burst out of the flames and rubble and flew towards the attacking soldier, punching him back with a right hook and making his feet scrape along the ground. The soldier growled with frustration. A strange light appeared behind Tarble. A portal through time and space had opened up. Tarble looked behind him with utter confusion to then see Future Trunks walk out of the portal; dressed in his new russian style coat and combat jeans, his iconic sword holstered on his back. Future Trunks went Super Saiyan and walked up to Tarble who was now dumbstruck by what he had just witnessed.

"No time for talk, uncle, I'm here to help. My partner is currently dealing with other issues so I came to help you on my own." Future Trunks spoke. Tarble struggled to get out his words. "Hey!" Future Trunks snapped Tarble out of his stuttering attempt to react. "No time for questions, fight with all you have." Future Trunks followed up.

"Did... did you say... uncle?" Tarble questioned.

"Yes, it's a long story... but that's not important right now, what is important is your safety... and Gine's safety." Future Trunks responded. Tarble nodded and turned to face the soldiers. "No prisoners." Future Trunks reminded. Tarble nodded and both of them rushed forward into battle.

* * *

[Supreme Elder's Village]

* * *

Gure and a small group of fellow Tech-Techs helped Gine over to a small building at the top of a hill overlooking the small village below. From the doorway of the building walked a much older Tech-Tech; this one being a few inches taller than his fellow Tech-Techs, having a drooping mustache and wrinkles over his skin, being dressed in some old white and green robes with a staff in his hands. Gure ran up to the older Tech-Tech, leaving the group just behind her.

"Supreme Elder, we beg of your assistance!" Gure exclaimed.

"I know why you have come..." The Supreme Elder spoke with authority and wisdom.

"Will you help us...?" Gure inquired.

"This is a dark time for our planet, all of us Tech-Techs are in danger. I might say that it is because we harbour Saiyans that we are in such a position, that it is their presence that puts us all in danger... but that would be foolish of me. Frieza's clan wishes to absorb all of the universe, Saiyans or no Saiyans, they would have come eventually. I also know that the very beings that brought them here on this day are our only hope." The Supreme Elder responded. Gine pushed herself up off of the ground and held her right arm as she looked at the Supreme Elder with confusion. "You... Saiyan woman. You are the one known as Gine, correct?" the Supreme Elder turned to look at Gine. Gine nodded slowly. "I can help you." The Supreme Elder admitted.

"How...?" Gine questioned.

"I have the power to unlock another being's potential, and I will unlock yours if you promise that you will save this planet and its people." The Supreme Elder informed.

"I was always going to save it..." Gine smiled.

"I knew you'd say that. Let it be known Tech-Techs; that on this day a Saiyan would come to save a Planet, not destroy or conquer it." The Supreme Elder held out his arm towards Gine, who looked at him curiously: and then it hit her, the influx of power, her latent abilities awakening and surging throughout her. Gine took a few steps back, feeling rejuvinated as her aura flared up; increasing in size and cracking up the ground around her. Gine clenched her fists and grated her teeth as the new power within her surged, small rocks and dust flying up around as her aura created a torrent of wind and sent out a shockwave that then blew the dust and rocks away. Her aura died down and began to calmly flow around her. Gine looked at the palm of her left hand and then clenched said hand into a fist. "Do what you must..." The Supreme Elder nodded to Gine. Gine nodded back.

"You have my word." Gine spoke.

"A Saiyan's word should always taken seriously." The Supreme Elder advised the Tech-Techs around him as Gine blasted off into the skies above with more than twice the amount of her previous speed, flying off into the distance and leaving behind a trio of concussive blasts in the air as she blasted off. "She is our only hope..." The Supreme Elder muttered.

* * *

Flying around the planet in a matter of minutes; Gine defeated every single alien soldier at any settlement under attack in just 1 or 2 blows nearly every time, not a single one of Kuriza's men were left alive when Gine found them, saving the Tech-Techs they had threatened and their homes in one swoop. She continued to fly around the planet using her new Power Leve of 275, 000 to send every Kuriza soldier in her path straight to the hell she felt they deserved. Tarble and Future Trunks were fighting side by side, back to back, against the evil energy powered Kuriza Soldiers when Gine blasted the last few soldiers attacking the duo into oblivion with a Full Power Energy Volley. Future Trunks sheathed his sword and smiled upon seeing Gine float down into the village. The weary Tarble looked over to Gine with an exhausted smile. Gine walked over to the duo, looking at Future Trunks with a suspicious glare.

"It's ok... he came to my aid... I don't think he's from around here though..." Tarble wearily chuckled. Gine looked over to Future Trunks.

"My name is Trunks; I'm the leader of the Time Patrol." Future Trunks introduced himself.

"Time Patrol?" Gine inquired, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"We're a special group working for the Supreme Kai of Time herself who make sure history is safe from distortions and other such issues. My partner was supposed to come to this time and help out, but they're on an urgent mission right now, so I came instead." Future Trunks informed.

"So what exactly happens here that you need to fix?" Gine inquired.

"A time distortion has powered up some of Kuriza's men, which are the ones we just defeated; if I didn't come to help Tarble, they would have killed him. Kuriza himself is also going to recieve a power up from a time distortion, he would have killed you afterwards. I'm here to make sure you can beat Kuriza." Future Trunks replied.

"Why are you helping me though? Even if it is a time distortion you could beat Kuriza after he would of killed me, and everything would be good, right?" Gine responded.

"Even if you were correct, I still owe it to someone to make sure you live." Future Trunks smiled.

"Well, ok then. You're welcome at my side, now I gotta go kick Kuriza's ass." Gine cracked her knuckles.

"Let's go and make history right." Future Trunks nodded to Tarble and Gine, who nodded in return.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuriza was resting in his hover chair when the ship he occupied rocked back and forth, trembling after being hit by something. Kuriza's eyes flicked open as he growled.

"Hmm... all my men are dead... all my men are dead!" Kuriza jumped out of his hover chair, looking around in surprize. "They actually did it? Those fools actually managed to kill all of my men. Looks like I will have to dirty my hands after all... humph, foolish 'monkeys'." Kuriza growled, rushing out of the command room of his ship. Gine was standing on a plateu to the right of the ship; Future Trunks on her left and Tarble on her right, her arms folded and a frown upon her face as she waited for Kuriza to come and face her. Kuriza slowly rose up out of his ship's roof hatch, clenching his fists and grating his teeth. Gine smirked. "You've gotten stronger..." Kuriza frowned.

"That's right, my Power Level is at 275, 000..." Gine grinned.

"Humph, such arrogence, I still outclass you, you fool." Kuriza retorted.

"I'm ending this now, Kuriza, I'm going to kill you, this planet and its people are under my protection now and I won't let you hurt anyone else." Gine frowned.

"Now that's funny." Kuriza smirked; raising his hand and firing a Death Beam from his index finger, which Gine backhanded away and sent flying into a distant boulder, causing it to explode. Kuriza growled, firing off a barrage of Death Beams only for Gine to whack each one away. "Now that's just irritating." Kuriza frowned.

"Enough games Kuriza!" Gine snapped, getting into her fighting stance; clenching her fists and charging up as the ground exploded around her, her aura sparking into action. "AAAARRGGHH! I'm not going to hold back!" Gine exclaimed as she charged up.

"Heh, I can play with you 'monkey'." Kuriza chuckled, starting to charge up himself: a red aura engulfing him. Future Trunks placed his hand on Tarble's shoulder.

"We better hang back." Future Trunks advised. Tarble looked at Gine and Kuriza as they charged up.

"Yeah..." Tarble barely finished speaking when Gine and Kuria flew at one another; their willpower alone creating a concussive blast strong enough to blow Future Trunks and Tarble back. Gine and Kuriza collided with their fists, then their legs as they attempted to kick one another, the two engaging in a seemingly endless fist brawl at speeds beyond the speed of sound. Kuriza and Gine banged heads, struggling against one another in mid-air.

"Filthy wretched monkey!" Kuriza snapped, punching Gine towards the ground. Gine recovered just in time to block Kuriza's next strike with her right arm: the ground exploding around them as the two collided.

"I am a Saiyan! I will never surrender!" Gine snapped at Kuriza, kicking him in the gut and punching him in the jaw: sending him flying through a nearby rock spire. Gine flew after him at super speed and grabbing him in mid-air as the spire crumbled around them. Gine punched Kuriza in the jaw; he punched her in the stomach, she kneed him in the chin, and he kicked her in the face sending her flying back. Kuriza unleashed a Full Power Energy Volley which Gine blocked by smacking away each Ki blast as she flew back, flipping and jump kicking off of a rock spire and flying straight back at Kuriza. Kuriza dodged the strike directed at his face and kneed Gine in the gut, cutting off her wind before he wrapped his tail around her neck and began to strangle her. Gine suddenly bit his tail, forcing Kuriza to yelp in pain and let go, allowing Gine to punch him through a plateau.

"You bit my tail!" Kuriza screamed as he burst out of the rubble and clashed with Gine, sending out a shockwave around them.

"You kneed me in the stomach!" Gine snapped back.

"YOU BIT MY TAIL!" Kuriza screamed, uppercutting Gine away and flying after her to punch her towards the ground. Gine was sent rocketing towards the ground by Kuriza's punch only to recover and jump off of the ground and uppercut Kuriza, sending him flying back. Kuriza growled and his aura flared up, dashing towards Gine he unleashed a flurry of lightning fast kicks upon the Saiyan: which Gine blocked and countered, elbowing Kuriza in the face and grabbing him by his tail. Gine began to spin Kuriza around, letting go after reaching maximum speed and sending him crashing through a row of spires. Kuriza burst out of the rubble and unleashed a volley of Death Beams towards Gine, which she then countered with a Full Power Energy Volley: both attacks perfectly countering one another. Kuriza and Gine flew into the resulting smoke from the explosions of the clashing Ki attacks, punching each other so hard the smoke was dispelled as they flew around locked in a fierce duel. Both Kuriza and Gine locked hands, struggling against one another in a struggle to over power one another. "It seems stubburness is a Saiyan's forte." Kuriza chuckled.

"Touche." Gine shot back, kneeing Kuriza in the stomach and proceeding to roundhouse kick him away, forcing Kuriza to flip through the air, Gine reappearing behind him in a flash to kick him in the back and send him rocketing towards the ground. Kuriza was sent flying by Gine's kick and recovered just in time to safely scrape along the ground, looking up to see Gine fly towards him. Jumping up and hitting Gine back with a roundhouse kick, Kuriza sent her flying through a boulder and into a plateau side. Kuriza took a second to charge up again before blasting off after Gine. Gine dodged out of the way just as Kuriza punched into the plateau: cracking it up and causing it to explode from the force of his attack. Gine retaliated with a kick that sent Kuriza flying, the Saiyan blasting off into the sky after him and uppercutting him in the chin. "Prepare yourself!" Gine warned. Kuriza was caught off guard when Gine unleashed a lightning fast volley of punches and kicks upon him, Kuriza completely unable to fight back as Gine got him on the ropes. Finishing up with a powerful punch to the gut, which stunned Kuriza, Gine roundhouse kicked him away. Reappearing behind Kuriza as he flew back, Gine kicked him higher into the air: reappearing behind him again and blasting him a Full Power Energy Wave to the face that sent him rocketing back. Kuriza growled and wiped the blood from his lip before charging up, the two of them higher up in the air than ever before. Gine charged up too; both of their auras flaring wildly.

"I'm impressed, my Father was the only one able to hurt me before... I've grown rather attached to you actually... so when I kill you it'll be like putting down old space fido." Kuriza chuckled.

"How is that a thing!?" Future Trunks exclaimed from below.

"You're not leaving this planet alive Kuriza." Gine retorted.

"On the contrary my foolish little monkey, I can't leave a planet that will soon no longer exist." Kuriza chuckled.

"Aren't you a little on the short side to make size jokes? Or are you just compensating for something?" Gine retorted, folding her arms and smirking. Kuriza grated his teeth. "There's that and your lipstick after all..." Gine chuckled.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Kuriza snapped. Kuriza flew at Gine and Gine flew at Kuriza, the two colliding with their fists they created a shockwave that made the clouds around them disappear. Both unleashed a barrage of lightning fast strikes at one another; hitting each other repeatedly but neither showing signs of giving up, Kuriza ending the struggle with a kick to Gine's face that sent her flying back, using his tail to grab her leg and swing her around before throwing her away and blasting her to the ground with a ki blast. Gine collided with the ground at a speed that caused the area around her to explode with energy. Laying deep in the resulting crater; blood trailing from her face and her Saiyan armor cracked and dented, the left shoulder brace blasted off, Gine pushed herself back up as Kuriza charged up his energy. Gine growled and wiped the blood from her lip. "Here's the difference between you and me monkey; you can punch a rock and it'll brake in half, I can punch a rock and wipe out its entire species... just like father and your race." Kuriza chuckled. Gine growled and charged up her own energy. "Now say goodbye to this planet and your little friends!" Kuriza snapped, charging up a Death Ball on his index finger.

"I can't let that thing hit the planet..." Gine grated her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Sayonara Tech-Tech!" Kuriza laughed maniacally as his Death Ball increased in size and power. Gine charged up two Full Power Energy Waves in both of her hands; the blue spheres of energy growing until Gine pushed them together and combined them into one ball, placing her hands by her side and charging up her own attack. Kuriza threw the Death Ball towards Gine.

"Full... Power... Energy... Cannon!" Gine chanted before thrusting her arms forward and firing forth a giant blue beam of energy that collided with the Death Ball, energy sparking between the two attacks and the sky darkening; the ground cracking around Gine as she kept firing her Full Power Energy Cannon, her hair waving around violently in the resulting winds.

"A persistant monkey will soon be a dead monkey..." Kuriza chuckled, firing a Death Beam from his finger to force the Death Ball down; Gine now losing the struggle but refusing to give up or even showing signs of wanting to. "This planet is doomed! Accept your fate!" Kuriza exclaimed. Gine grated her teeth and closed her eyes. Images of Kakarot; Raditz, and Bardock flooded her mind, along with the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"No..." Gine opened her eyes again.

"What?" Kuriza growled.

"I'm going to change fate! My fate... your fate... and the fate of everyone on this planet! You're going straight to hell Kuriza! I am the strongest Saiyan alive and I will never bow to the likes of you! THIS IS WHO I AM!" Gine stood up fully again; her power rising drastically and her Full Power Energy Cannon pushing back Kuriza's death ball and sending it flying into him. Kuriza hopelessly fought against the Death Ball as he pushed back. "NOW... DIIIEE!" Gine exclaimed; with one final push sent Kuriza flying with his own Death Ball and her Full Power Energy Cannon, a massive explosion resulting and engulfing the sky. Gine let out a sigh of relief as her aura died down and she fell back, exhausted. "That was an ordeal..." Gine chuckled wearily as Tarble and Future Trunks rushed over to her.

* * *

Kuriza floated in orbit of Planet Tech Tech, bloody and bruised, but still very much alive. His eyes glowed red for a split second and a purple aura briefly engulfed him as he recovered, growling with intense fury...


	11. Chapter 11

Tarble helped Gine to her feet and out of the crater she was lying in, Future Trunks looking towards the sky doubtfully as Tarble helped Gine up. Gine weakly smiled as her student helped her to her feet, the two of them standing next to Future Trunks as he studied the sky. Gine threw her broken Saiyan armor to the side, leaving her in her jump suit; arm bands, and boots.

"You did it Gine, that was amazing, I've never seen anyone fight like that..." Tarble complimented.

"That's what I expect from a 'prodigy'." Future Trunks turned to look at Gine and smiled. Gine looked at Future Trunks with confusion.

"What do you mean by 'prodigy'?" Gine questioned.

"You're one of the few beings born capable of becoming stronger with ease compared to most, you have nearly endless potential within you if you can do your best, it's a trait you've passed onto your sons to, though they have it at a bit of a downgrade in comparison. If you trained hard enough you might even surpass a Kai. I know you've been training for years now but you've still not pushed yourself hard enough, do so and you can become so much more than what you are now." Future Trunks informed.

"Good thing I'm not like other Saiyans... I don't relish the thought of fighting, I prefer peace... but now that I know I'm a prodigy, I'll use my power for the good of others." Gine smiled. Future Trunks thought to himself, she really was Goku's mother.

"Gu... guys..." Tarble trembled. Gine looked over to the trembling Tarble and then in the direction he was fixed on. Kuriza was standing atop a lone spire, grating his teeth as he crushed his Scouter in his left hand.

"You have thoroughlyembarrassed me, monkey... now I'm not going to play fair. I'll warn you, I have three more transformations, but I'm going straight to my last one because you have angered me so. Say goodbye to a Power level of 300, 000... and to one of 10, 000, 000." Kariza chuckled as his aura flared up, engulfing him and blinding the others as he transformed: the ground completely exploding around him as his aura flared up. Gine and the others opened their eyes again to see Kuriza had finished transforming; now looking exactly like Frieza would in his Final form, only the parts that would be purple on Frieza were brown on Kuriza, and his head had an acorn like tip on the top. Kuriza chuckled to himself as Gine and Tarble trembled in fear, his tail swaying behind him as he held out his arms. "Who wants a hug? No? Ok..." Kuriza mocked, lifting up his right index finger and shooting Tarble through the chest with a Death Beam. The beam lifted Tarble up into the air as Gine and Future Trunks froze up.

"This is going where I think it is..." Future Trunks muttered to himself.

"Let him go!" Gine demanded. Kuriza looked down at Gine and chuckled.

"As you wish." Kuriza replied, slamming Tarble into a plateau and blasting the plateau to pieces with one Death Beam. Future Trunks rushed forward to attack Kuriza only for Kuriza to grab him with his tail; strangle Future Trunks, and then begin to rapidly punch the Half-Saiyan warrior repeatedly in the gut before slamming him down into the ground and stomping on his head, burying it in the dirt. Gine began to tremble. A purple aura engulfed Kuriza and his eyes began to glow red; looking down at Future Trunks and then proceeding to repeatedly stomp on his head. Gine's aura flared up and she rushed at Kuriza with all of her might; punching square on in the face, but he didn't flinch in the slightest. With one slap from his tail: Kuriza sent Gine flying through a row of rock spires, severely hurting her. He gave one last stomp to Future Trunks' head before slowly flying after Gine. Picking her up from the rubble by her hair and punching her in the gut: blood spewing out from her mouth as Kuriza chuckled madly. A single ki blast hit Kuriza in the back but didn't do a thing, the half-dead Tarble having been the one to have fired it. Kuriza threw Gine to the side and walked over to Tarble, grabbing him by the arm and beaking it with ease. Tarble screamed out in pain before Kuriza slapped him into a boulder. Future Trunks struggled to his feet and rushed at Kuriza only to be effortessly smacked back and knocked into a plateau. Gine stumbled to her feet and watched on in horror as Tarble laid in a pool of his own blood with his arm broken and Future Trunks getting repeatedly punched in the face.

"I'm... I'm not strong enough..." Gine coughed, watching on in fear. "I'm letting them die... Tarble's helped me so much... and Trunks came all this way just to save us... and I'm... watching them die..." Gine began to tremble, grating her teeth as she whimpered to herself. Lightning began to strike down from the dark skies above Gine. Gine's trembling increased and she began to grate her teeth more. "I... can't let them die... I need... more power." Gine clenched her fists, blood trailing from her hands as she clenched them too hard, the ground begining to crack up around her. Gine growled in anger and frustration as she trembled. "I need more power!" Gine exclaimed, catching Kuriza's attention and causing him to abandon hitting Trunks. Gine's hair began to shift between its normal state and being upturned, her black hair flashing gold briefly every few seconds and her black eyes flashing green now and again, her brown tail also turning gold every couple of seconds. "Kuriza! You keep killing and harming innocent people... I'm not going to let you get away with this... any longer..." Gine growled as she shifted between forms. Kuriza chuckled to himself, believing her to be going mad from fear.

"Such a foolish monkey." Kuriza muttered. Gine exploded with rage and power.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH! KURIIIZA!" Gine exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she fully transformed; her black hair becoming gold and upturned with only the bangs over her forehead remaining down, her black eyes turning green, her brown tail becoming gold like her hair and her sparking cyan aura transforming into a fiery gold aura. The ground exploded around Gine as she finally transformed into a Super Saiyan, lightning striking around her as she finished transforming. Kuriza froze up and looked at her in fear. Her Power Level had jumped from 275, 000 to 13, 750, 000. "KURIZA! YOU BASTARD!" Gine exclaimed, her aura flaring up even more fiercly.

"Now this is interesting... I was lead to believe your race could only transform into dim witted brute apes... oh this is going to be very fun..." Kuriza chuckled as the purple aura and red eyes returned to him. Future Trunks looked up to see Gine had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I hope she can last... I gotta... recover first before I can help..." Future Trunks wearily stated, falling back down and closing his eyes.

"Very well Saiyan, I'll play with your new form." Kuriza chuckled.

"There's no turning back now... I won't let you get away.. the anger within me has ignited..." Gine growled. Kuriza narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Feel the power my anger has granted me... there is no way I will give up if my friends are in danger." Gine continued. Kuriza chuckled to himself. "Here's your chance, come at me! Now I'm ready for you! Not even I believe this power of this energy..." Gine got into a fighting stance.

"Very well, let's welcome chaos!" Kuriza chuckled, getting into a fighting stance of his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Gine and Kuriza stared down as the wind howled throughout the wasteland; the sky now dark and cloudy as lightning struck in the distance. Kuriza chuckled to himself before rushing towards Gine at lightning speed. As Kuriza propelled his fist forward Gine stood perfectly still, calmly grabbing ahold of Kuriza's fist as it bared down upon her face: stopping Kuriza's attack dead in its tracks. Kuriza looked at Gine in shock before growling; following up with a barrage of punches which Gine perfectly blocked each time. Kuriza grated his teeth and clenched his fist as he flew back a little from Gine.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kuriza growled.

"You know who I am..." Gine narrowed her eyes.

"What...?" Kuriza croaked.

"I am the one you will learn to fear; the one who will kill you and send a long awaited message to Frieza and all those who would follow him. I am Gine: and I am a Super Saiyan!" Gine's aura flared up dramatically just before she dashed forward and punched Kuriza in the gut, cutting off his wind and making blood spew from his mouth.

"Super... Saiyan? You're joking! They are nothing but a mere fantasy passed around at camp fires by your ancestors like their own faeces! You are nothing but an ant!" Kuriza snapped as he stumbled back.

"Think what you will of this; but I know the truth from Trunks, and I also know that you will not see the end of this day. After all; Trunks came from the future to help correct history, and he is a Super Saiyan, and now I know for certain from him that I will defeat you! It is my destiny!" Gine snapped back.

"Your destiny is to die a foolish monkey..." Kuriza chuckled. Gine and Kuriza's auras flared up again before they rushed at one another; Gine dodging everything Kuriza threw at her before she kneed him in the stomach and roundhouse kicked him through as spire, flying after him to grab his leg and pull him back before punching him into the ground. Kuriza burst out of the ground, rubble flying off in all directions, before unleashing a Full Power Energy Volley: which Gine completely avoided before reappearing behind Kuriza and kicking him through a plateau and blasting the area with a Full Power Energy Wave. Kuriza exploded with rage and dashed towards Gine, punching her square on in the face. But it was no use, Gine didn't even flinch. Grabbing Kuriza's fist and crushing it in her hand; Gine followed up by uppercutting him in the chin and the grabbing ahold of his tail, swinging him around before letting go and blasting him back with a Full power Energy Wave, Kuriza being sent flying through a row of rock spires before scraping along the ground. Kuriza had just recovered when Gine reappeared in front of him and unleashed a barrage of lightning fast punches to his face before kicking him in the chin: sending him scraping along the ground head first and creating a minature trench with his body. Gine reappeared above him as he got up and stomped on his back with both of her feet: Kuriza yelling out in pain as blood spewed from his mouth. "How dare you! I am one of the finest elite warriors this universe has ever known!" Kuriza growled.

"I don't care who you are Kuriza; I'm going to prove that you can't just walk over people like they're nothing, I'm your wake up call." Gine frowned. Kuriza exploded with rage, smacking Gine off of his back with his tail and jumping up.

"You talk pretty big for a low class." Kuriza growled.

"Even a low class can surpass an elite with enough determination." Gine smirked.

"What pitiful bravado." Kuriza chuckled.

"Now matter how much you try to beat me down Kuriza you're only helping me get stronger." Gine retorted.

"Then let's take things up a level shall we?" Kuriza grinned, a fiery purple aura engulfed him and his eyes became blood red. Kuriza reappeared behind Gine and roundhouse kicked her towards a plateau; reappearing again before she crashed into to it to blast her back with a Full Power Energy Wave, Gine hurling towards a spire, which Kuriza reappeared in front off and punched Gine in the gut before grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the spire. Flying back Kuriza charged up his energy, raising his hand to prepare a Death Beam. Future Trunks slammed into him from the left, sending him crashing through a boulder. Future Trunks looked over to Gine and nodded as she pulled herself out of the hole in the spire side.

"This is the distortion I mentioned; Kuriza should'nt be nearly strong enough to overpower you as a Super Saiyan. I'll fight at your side; but first eat this Senzu Bean, it'll help you recover." Future Trunks threw a Senzu Bean over to Gine before transforming into a Super Saiyan himself. Gine ate the Senzu Bean and nodded to Future Trunks, flying to his side. Future Trunks' aura flared up along with Gine's aura.

"Let's do this." Gine spoke. Kuriza burst out of the plateau and exploded with rage, his dark aura flaring up and sending out a shockwave as his eyes glowed red. Gine flew forward leaving behind a trail of golden energy, Future Trunks bursting off straight after and reappearing directly next to Gine as they flew towards Kuriza.

"Give it all you got!" Future Trunks exclaimed.

"You too!" Gine replied. Gine reappeared on Kuriza's left and Future Trunks on his right: both unleashing a rapid series of strikes upon Kuriza and catching him off guard, getting him completely on the ropes. Future trunks kicked up into the air before reappearing behind him and roundhouse kicking him into the distance; Gine reappearing in front of Kuriza and kneeing him in the gut before kicking him in the chin and sending him flying higher into the air, Future Trunks reappearing above him and unleashing his Burning Attack upon him, Kuriza rocketing into the ground and creting a giant explosion upon impact. Kuriza burst out of the crater and made a mad dash for Future Trunks, who avoided all of his attacks until gine reappeared behind Kuriza and roundhouse kicked him through a spire. Gine flew after him at super speed while charging up a Full Power Energy Wave in her right hand. Kuriza recovered and charged up a Death Beam as Gine flew over him. With a swift dodge Gine reappeared behind Kuriza as he unleashed his Death Beam and blasted him in the back with her Full Power Energy Wave: Future Trunks flying forward and drop kicking Kuriza into the ground. Kuriza burst out of the crater and punched Future Trunks in the gut: countering Gine as she reappeared behind him by elbowing her in the stomach before slapping her away with his tail. Future Trunks recovered and kneed Kuriza in the chin before punching him through a rock spire. As Kuriza rocketed through the air with the rubble of the spire Gine reappeared in front of him, punching him in the face and kneeing him in the gut before slamming him down with both fists, Future Trunks rushing down to roundhouse kick Kuriza through a boulder just in time. Gine nodded to Future Trunks before blasting off towards Kuriza and kicking him into the air; unleashing a relentless flurry of punches on Kuriza before roundhouse kicking him towards Future Trunks, who followed up with a powerful punch to Kuriza's gut and then a flurry of kicks before blasting him into the side of a plateu. Future Trunks flew down towards the ground, followed by Gine who landed on his left. Kuriza wearily pulled himself out of the side of the plateau and fell to the ground, stumbling back onto his feet as Gine and Future Trunks nodded to each other. Future Trunks charged a Full Power Energy Wave in his left hand and Gine charged one up in her right hand; side stepping closer to one other and standing side by side, they raised their left and right arms next to each other. Kuriza's eyes went wide with terror as he gulped.

"JACKPOT!" Both Gine and Future Trunks exclaimed as they fired forth their Full Power Energy Waves in tandem, the two beams spiralling around each other and joining together in a drill fashion before colliding with Kuriza and creating a gargantuan explosion that decimated the area.

"NO! I AM THE STRONGEST...!" Kuriza screamed out as he disappeared into the explosion. The smoke cleared and Kuriza was gone. Gine and Future Trunks exiting their Super Saiyan forms and smiling at each other.

"Not very classy for someone's dying words." Gine smirked.

"Come on, let's go and get Tarble to a rejuvination chamber; there's sure to be one on Kuriza's ship." Future Trunks spoke. Gine nodded and they flew off to find Tarble.

As Future Trunks carried the uncouncious Tarble within Kuriza's ship: Gine walked across the desolated battlefield that was oncea peaceful and serene wasteland. Picking up her broken Saiyan armor that was lying within a crater, Gine looked over to Kuriza's ship and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

[Kuriza's ship]

* * *

Future Trunks sat down on a crate next to the rejuvination chamber he had placed Tarble in, letting out a sigh of relief and sitting back: resting his head on his arms as he put his back to the wall and put his feet up on a smaller crate in front of him. Gine was busy over at an armor repair system on the other side of the room, placing her broken Saiyan armor into the machine and activating it, standing back and leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"That armor must mean something to you if you insist on having it repaired." Future Trunks turned his head and spoke to Gine. Gine looked over to him and nodded.

"My husband gave it to me." Gine informed.

"Bardock hey?" Future Trunks smiled.

"Yeah, you must know of him." Gine replied.

"Yep, he was a good guy." Future Trunks responded.

"Thanks." Gine smiled.

"My partner went to help him during the destruction of Planet Vegeta... Frieza and his men had recieved a power up like Kuriza did, and for history to go the way it was supposed to, Bardock required some help... of course things kinda went downhill and we were all jumping from one time to another like it was going out of fashion." Future Trunks recalled.

"Your partner sounds pretty strong." Gine noted.

"Oh they are, they may actually rival Goku now that I think about it..." Future Trunks smiled.

"That's a nice name, who is Goku? Someone you helped?" Gine inquired. Future Trunks froze up a split second.

"Oh just someone I help from time to time, kinda saved his life a couple of times. He's one of the strongest fighters in the universe at one point: even being able to go toe-to-toe with Beerus the God of Destruction." Future Trunks informed.

"Wow, he fought a God? And he lived? He must be one heck of a fighter, I bet his friends and family are proud of him." Gine replied.

"Oh I know they are." Future Trunks smiled.

"Trunks, I don't know if it's in your power to do this but... can you help me find my sons?" Gine hesitantly inquired. Future Trunks looked up and over to Gine with a hint of surprise on his face. He seemed hesitant to reply, worrying Gine.

"I... I... I don't know if I even could, I know where Earth is and I'd tell you in an instant, but I don't know if the Supreme Kai of Time would allow me to do such a thing, I already got myself into trouble before for helping out the people of the past without her orders or conscent... Gine, I would I swear but... If I'm not allowed to, who knows what it could do to the flow of Time? More bad may come of it than good." Future Trunks bowed his head.

"I understand... but the way you spoke about it, does that mean Raditz makes it to Earth?" Gine replied solemly.

"Yes, but... you see, he wanted to destroy Earth and all of its people. Your other son, Kakarot, had grown up to be the Earth's strongest fighter and had a family along with having a large group of friends who fought alongside him... Raditz kidnapped Kakarot's son in an attempt to force him to destroy Earth, but Kakarot fought to get him back... Raditz didn't survive... I'm sorry..." Future Trunks informed.

"I see... I love my sons... and I can't believe they'd fight like that even if they're Saiyans, even after all Bardock and I tried to teach them about family, Raditz mostly due to Kakarot being a baby... but If Raditz would do such a thing to his own bother and his family, then I understand what Kakarot had to do... as much as it pains me." Gine responded.

"I'm sorry." Future Trunks spoke.

"Don't be, I understand what Kakarot had to do. It seems he understood family after all..." Gine replied.

"There is something I can do though Gine, this ship must have a computer filled with the information of the Planet Trade Organisation: if Bardock used that information to have Kakarot sent to Earth, then you could find out where it is from this ship." Future Trunks suggested. Gine's face lit up with hope. Future Trunks smirked. "After all, I guess it wouldn't be me telling you where earth is, you'd learn from the time you're in..." Future Trunks followed up.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for this." Gine smiled.

"Heh; I didn't tell you where Earth is, I didn't show you, I just made an offhand comment about a computer." Future Trunks smirked. Gine walked over to the door of the room, turning to look behind her at Future Trunks before she left.

"Thanks, for everything. Will you be here when I get back, or are you gonna leave for the Future now?" Gine inquired.

"Oh I'll still be here, I'm staying until both you and Tarble are alright, he'll be outta that thing soon anyway; I made sure to pick Kuriza's rejuvination chamber because of how advanced it is in comparison to the mook's chambers. Take your time: go get something to eat, you look hungry after all. Tarble will be fine with me." Future Trunks informed.

"Thanks, you didn't have to risk your job though for me." Gine reminded as she left.

"Heh, sometimes you just gotta fight the power." Future Trunks smiled, leaning back again.

A short amount of time later Future Trunks, Tarble (who was now at his full power and peak health again thanks to the rejuvination chamber, also having recieved a Zenkai that boosted his Power Level to 70, 000.) and Gine were all stood out near Kuriza's ship. Gine now had the information she needed and was going to leave for Earth after spending one last week with Tarble and Gure. Future Trunks was prepared to leave for Toki Toki City again as well.

"Well, guess this is it everybody; maybe I'll see you both again someday... on better circumstances too." Future Trunks smiled.

"That'd be nice..." Gine nodded.

"You're welcome back anytime Trunks." Tarble smiled. Future Trunks nodded to the both of them as a time portal opened up behind him.

"See you guys around." Future Trunks spoke, looking over to the portal. He turned around and rose his fist into the air as he was about to leave. "Remember... row, row, fight the power." Future Trunks smirked.

"What do you mean?" Gine inquired, tilting her head with a confused stare.

"Oh... that's right, you two wouldn't get it. It's a song reference from the future." Future Trunks informed.

"Oh..." Gine realised. She rose her fist into the air and smirked. "Well then... row, row, fight the power." she followed up. Future Trunks chuckled and nodded. Just as Future Trunks was about to leave a Death Beam tore up the ground in front of Tarble and Gine. Future Trunks whirled around to see Kuriza, blood trailing down all over him along with bruises and scars over his body: standing on a rock spire and grating his teeth. Future Trunks growled and unsheathed his sword.

"I'll kill you myself then!" Future Trunks snapped. Kuriza flew forward as his aura sparked up and Gine and tarble blasted off into the sky, flying alongside Future Trunks. Kuriza continued to fly towards them, and them towards him. Gine taking the lead and ready to punch Kuriza in the face when a wormhole opened up inbetween Gine and Kuriza: sucking them into the flow of time before closing and disappearing. Future Trunks and Tarble froze up in shock.

"Where'd they go!?" Tarble exclaimed.

"I.. I don't know... I gotta find them! I'm sorry uncle, I gotta go now! I'll see you again, someday!" Future Trunks stuttered before flying off into his time portal as it closed behind him. Tarble landed on the ground and looked up to the sky, astonished.

"See you around... Gine... Trunks..." Tarble folded his arms and sighed.

* * *

[Time Vault]

* * *

Future Trunks fell through the time portal, having entered the portal too fast and lost control of his motion in the flow of time, and now crashing down and faceplanting the floor before jumping up and looking around frantically. The Supreme Kai of time walked up to him and folded her arms.

"Supreme Kai! A wormhole caught Gine and Kuriza! I gotta go find her before anything bad happens!" Future Trunks exclaimed. The Supreme Kai's frown turned into a smirk and she chuckled to herself.

"I knew it..." The Supreme Kai chuckled. Future Trunks looked at her with a confused expression.

"Knew what Supreme Kai?" Future Trunks scratched his head.

"You like her." The Supreme Kai smirked.

"What!? No I don't! ... No offense Suprme Kai, I didn't mean to shout..." Future Trunks exploded.

"Whatever. I'm the one who opened up the wormhole anyway, can't have her finding Earth at that point in time... what? You didn't think I'd catch your little trick? Fight the power, hey?" The Surpreme Kai replied.

"Wait... did, you open up the wormhole for Bardock too? And you accuse me of liking someone from the past and helping them out of a bad spot!?" Future Trunks questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about young man." The Supreme Kai folded her arms and sternly looked away from Future Trunks. Future Trunks was silen. "You were thinking about my age weren't you!?" The Supreme Kai turned back and exploded.

"What...? No!" Future Trunks defended, waving his arms frantically. The Future Warrior (Your Xenoverse custom character) had just returned from a mission through time when they saw Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time arguing. Turnng towards the 4th wall, they shrug and shake their head with a sigh. "Please, just let me go and help!" Future Trunks pleaded.

"Fine..." The Supreme Kai of Time sighed. Future Trunks rushed off past the Future Warrior as soon as he got permission from the Supreme Kai of Time.

"See ya soon buddy." Future Trunks waved as he ran off.

"You don't even know where I sent them!" The Supreme Kai hopelessly shouted out to Future Trunks as he ran off to Toki Toki City.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN Dragon Ball Z: Gine Returns.**


End file.
